


ABCDepression

by HYPERFocused



Series: Hyperfocused on Poetry: It Could Be Verse [41]
Category: original poetry
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Ativan to Zoloft





	ABCDepression

**Author's Note:**

> A message to my Jr High bullies. Challenge: Confession

**A** ll I wanted was acceptance,  
**B** ut you had other plans.  
**C** ast out for my difference,  
**D** enied a lunchroom seat,  
**E** ven laughed at.when I tried to be  
**F** riendly.  
**G** od only knows how you turned out.  
**H** as time changed you for the better?  
**I** wish I had told you off,  
**J** ust once. But I  
**K** ept it to myself, turned inward.  
**L** et emotions unexpressed become  
**M** y poetry to cover my pain.  
**N** ow that I've found strength, it's too late.  
**O** ver time, you matter less.  
**P** erhaps that's for the best.  
**Q** ueries like "Why?” and “How could you?”  
**R** equire answers you won't give.  
**S** ometimes I want to call you.  
**T** ell you “I hated you for hurting me”’ but  
**U** ltimately I turned out all right;  
**V** ery strong, compassionate.  
**W** here you hurt me  
**X** -rays wouldn't show.  
**Y** ou made me feel like one big  
**Z** ero.  



End file.
